Tears Of Pearls
by rosiebonbosie
Summary: Sitara Spegil....Spikes long lost sister? or is she.....


Disclamer: I do not own Cowboy bebop or any of the non-original characters.by god I wish I could own Spike.but that is a different story entirely.hr  
  
It was a warm summer evening on Mars, and Jet Black decided to take Ein out for a walk. Well, hunting a bounty head more like, but he wanted to make it look like he was on a simple dog walking. He looked around the park, yet there was no one there but a lone woman sitting down on a black trench coat reading the newspaper with one leg on top of the other. Everything about her seemed plain at first sight. She wore a plain, loose black skirt that went down to her knees, and a plain blue blouse. But there was something oddly familiar about her.yet he had never seen her in his life.   
  
He saw that the young woman had long straight dark green hair and violetish-red eyes as she looked up from the newspaper at him.he hadn't been aware he was staring at her. But apparently she had been, as she looked at him with a confused look. He coughed and started to turn Ein around.yet Ein got loose and went up to the woman and barked, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out happily as any regular dog's would be.  
  
The young woman just laughed and took one hand and petted the dog. Jet went up to the woman and took Ein's leash loosely and said  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am.my dog is a bit jumpy sometimes"   
  
She put down the newspaper and stopped petting Ein for a moment as she brushed her skirt and made a small yet genuine smile, her eyes sparkling with laughter.   
  
"it's quite alright. What is his or her name anyway?"   
  
"His name is Ein" Jet said with a sigh...   
  
"hello Ein.I'm Sitara." She said happily taking both hands and dog and petting Ein with a grin Jet decided to ask her."What is your last name.if you don't mind my asking" Jet asked unenthusiastically.just for the sake of pure insatiable curiosity. "Spiegel. My full name is Sitara Ann Spiegel," she said.   
  
Jet looked at her with widened eyes. "Spiegel!? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Spike Spiegel would you?" Jet said with a bit of surprise  
  
Now it was the young woman's turn to look wide eyed.and she did so as she dropped both hands off of Ein and had her mismatched eyes look into Jet's blue.   
  
"Did you know him!?" she said with a start.  
  
Jet nodded "he was my partner for the last 3 years.almost 4 now" he said  
Sitara seemed to note the word iwas /i with a sigh "Was? What happened to him?"   
  
Jet looked skeptical "I'll tell you that when you tell me how exactly do you know him?" "Sister.3 years older actually. I haven't spoken to him in years though. I pretty much disowned him after he joined the red wings"   
  
Jet, for a moment seemed taken aback then nodded. Being sibling would explain the mismatched eyes. "When he left the redwings did you ever try and get back in touch with him? He never told me he had a sister"  
  
Sitara shook her head "I didn't think he told you about me judging by your face when I told you. I didn't even know he was still alive." she said looking down. She then took her small purse from under her and took out a packet of cigarettes, and then lit one up, then with one hand held out the packet out to Jet in offering.   
  
"no thanks. And no.he's not still alive. At least not anymore." Jet said as Sitara dropped her cigarette in a moment of surprise and stomped on it as she closed her eyes, let out a puff of smoke and nodded.   
  
"you mean, he died recently." She said.it was not a question, and Jet nodded as she continued "what is your name anyway?" she said   
  
"Jet. Jet Black" he said simply holding his hand out. Sitara shook it.   
  
"it's finally nice to meet a friend of spike's who seems reasonable.black dog" She said with a smirk.   
  
"so you've heard of me." he said matter of factly  
  
"yes.most people here have because of your arrest of that mass murderer 10 years ago. A lot of people were disappointed that you left the I.S.S.P Jet.it's only gotten more corrupt since you left" Sitara frowned then continued "so what did you and Spike partner in anyway?" she said lighting up another cigarette.   
  
Jet answered simply "Bounty hunters".again Sitara seemed to jolt for a minute then regained composure "cowboys huh? Never thought my brother would become one of them.especially after being with the mafia." She said as she put her arms back gracefully on the bench. Then putting her right leg back on top of the other, she let out a puff of smoke, looking like a dragon blowing fire out of it's mouth as she put her head back, her eyes catching the moonlight.   
  
"iYou don't care? You don't care that your brother is dead!?/i" Jet said shocked as Sitara let out another puff of smoke.she looked own at her wallet as her voice got low.   
  
"Of course..but he's been dead for many years or so I thought. I did my crying for him years ago..." she said picking out her cigarette and letting out one final puff of smoke, looking down again at her wallet and a certain ring on her finger.a medium sized aquamarine stone was held firmly in the middle of it and had a silver band. She took a deep breath and said  
  
"I miss him. Everyday I wish I hadn't tuned my back on him.maybe then, just maybe I would have been able to help him. But I realized after his death there is no use dwelling on the past, because regretting won't and can't do anything to help. How did he die?"   
  
Jet sighed "maybe you're right.He-he was killed by a man with white hair and a falcon-" he started but then Sitara finished the sentence  
  
"-Vicious..." she said sadly "I knew taking him in would bite him in the ass one day! DAMMIT!"   
  
"How did you-" but once again Sitara cut him off  
  
"-Just because I disowned him doesn't mean I didn't keep a damned close eye on him.he's still blood after all! I knew Vicious would be trouble.especilly after that blonde they both fell in love with, Julia I think her name was." She said in Thoughtfully  
  
"You know everything don't you?"   
  
"Everything up to about 3 years ago when he just dissapeared and I thought for sure he was dead, but apparantly not" she said putting out her ciggerete and letting out one last puff of smoke.   
  
But Jet had an idea."Sitara.why don't you meet the rest of Spike's former comrades and we can fill in the final days of his life for you.." hr  
  
Of course this is too be continued..dunno when I'm gonna get the next installment in.depends on how much you like this and how many reviews I get.sorry for those who love it though. I do have 7 chapters written by hand so far.(winks) It DOES get better.I promise 


End file.
